


Prologue: Awaken

by InsAnimeGamer



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, i didnt even read through this before posting i probably should do that haha, please dont hate me i was thirteen/fourteen when i wrote this ugh, whatever, wrote this two years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsAnimeGamer/pseuds/InsAnimeGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a split second, my spine shuddered. Every nerve in my body twitched.  In that split second I realized that... I was not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue: Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://insanimegamer.deviantart.com/art/Prologue-Awaken-329365904

Test.

The more the word repeats in my mind, the more that it doesn't sound like a word; a command for me to follow, a way of life programmed into my brain for me to follow for the rest of my existence. That's how life is here for me, wherever I am, or at least that's what I'm guessing. In fact, what am I doing? Where am I? Who am I? What am I?

It's cold here. Always.

I remember a time when there was warmth that brushed against my face, sort of. I don't remember where, or when, or anything; I remember the feeling of warmth, at least I think that's what it was and how it feels. A tingly feeling on the skin; that's what warmth is right? Maybe I never have and I'm just imagining it.

My thoughts start to cease there chattering as I feel consciousness overriding my brain. Wait, what's that faint sound? It's… music? Huh, catchy tune.

Slowly, my weary eyes flutter open. The glass dome around me unseals, leaving behind a faint hissing sound. I can move finally! Once I took my first breath of air from outside the odd bed--I think this thing is a bed--I groggily sit up and--holy crap does my head hurt. Is it the bright lights against the white walls doing this, or is it the fact that I was in a small capsule for who knows how long?

As my head's pulsating slowly becomes less painful, I look around and I'm in a glass box. Is this what it feels like walking through a spider web that came from nowhere? You think you're out, but it turns out you're still tangled in a sticky mess and you probably don't even know it.

Once I got on my feet, the impact of the floor felt a bit springy, like a trampoline. I glanced down to notice that I have some funky, white boots strapped to my feet. Okay? To my right a small white table sat there, holding a clipboard that said... something, a small mug, and a white radio. So that's where the music is coming from. Next to the table there was a… toilet? In a bedroom? Well, I don't think a glass room with a weird pod, a table, a toilet and no exit counts as a room, let alone a bedroom. I also ended up shoving the clipboard in the toilet. Don't ask why. 

In a split second, my spine shuddered. Every nerve in my body twitched. In that split second, I realized that... I was not alone.

That voice. Why do I fear it?

"Hello and, again, welcome to the Aperture Science computer-aided enrichment center."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I literally wrote this two years ago and posted it on DeviantArt, and I decided, "Fuck it, I'll post my first ever fanfiction ever." I actually forgot that I did this, and I was going to have a story that included Wheatley and GLaDOS and all the other characters. I sort of let it die since it didn't get too much love, but maybe that'll change. It's probably shit, cause it was my thirteen/fourteen year-old self who wrote this. I added a few things cause I felt like it, but not much. Anyway, if you like it, please let me know! Thank you for reading!


End file.
